Barbie (A Fairy Secret)
Barbie' is the main protagonist from Barbie A Fairy Secret. Official Description "The fashion forward movie-star is about to learn a lot about friendship and fairy secrets!" Story Barbie goes to the premiere of her latest movie with Carrie and Taylor, her stylists. She is unaware that Carrie and Taylor are fairies. Raquelle, jealous of the attention Barbie gets, purposely rips Barbie’s dress, so Carrie and Taylor use magic to repair it. Crystal, another fairy, takes photos of Barbie and Ken, and she shows them to Princess Graciella, the Fairy Princess of the secret fairy city Gloss Angeles. Crystal gives Graciella a love potion, so the princess falls in love with Ken and wants to marry him. The next day, Barbie confronts Raquelle about ripping her dress. While they argue, Crystal, Princess Graciella and her assistants kidnap Ken and take him to Gloss Angeles. Barbie and Raquelle find out that Carrie and Taylor are fairies, and they decide to work together to save Ken. They use a Fairy Flyway to go to Paris and see Lilliana Roxelle, who is also a fairy. She gives Barbie an antidote for the potion and then Barbie, Raquelle, Carrie and Taylor go to Gloss Angeles. Carrie and Taylor take Barbie and Raquelle to Wings and Things to get fake wings. Barbie finds it easy to use the wings, but Raquelle struggles. They later find pegaponies, which allow the girls to ride on them. The pegaponies stop when they get to swirlnadoes, strong wind currents used to protect the palace. Barbie encourages Raquelle to lead them past the swirlnadoes due to Raquelle being the best at a horse-riding camp they went to the summer after 10th grade, and then they use disguises to get past the palace guards. Barbie and the girls are exposed in the palace and are sent to the dungeon. Barbie and Raquelle are put into a Fury Sphere, which is supposedly escape proof. While they are stuck together, they tell each other that the reason they had a hostile relationship is because Raquelle thought Barbie was uninterested in her, and Barbie had felt the same way. They become friends after they realise their dislike of each other was based on misunderstandings, and there is a transformation; the cage of the Fury Sphere disappears and Barbie and Raquelle get real wings. Barbie and Raquelle stop Ken and Graciella getting married by halting the wedding and giving Graciella the love potion antidote. To make sure alBarbie and Raquelle do not tell anyone about Gloss Angeles, they are made to believe that their adventure in Gloss Angeles was only a dream. The next day, Barbie and Ken meet up at Wally’s and find it strange that they had the same "dream". Raquelle sits with them and is nicer to Barbie than usual, and Carrie and Taylor go back to Gloss Angeles. Physical Appearance Barbie-fairy-secret-disneyscreencaps.com-185 - Copy.jpg|Movie Premier Barbie-fairy-secret-disneyscreencaps.com-3032 - Copy.jpg|Casual Wear Barbie-fairy-secret-disneyscreencaps.com-6576 - Copy.jpg|As a Fairy Barbie-fairy-secret-disneyscreencaps.com-7927.jpg|Night outfit Barbie-fairy-secret-disneyscreencaps.com-8001 - Copy.jpg|Casual Wear 2 At her movie premiere, Barbie wears a purple and pink dress with silver shoes, and heart shaped earrings. For most of the film, Barbie wears a purple jacket, a red and white tank top, a short denim skirt, and pink boots with silver earrings. She puts on fake wings while in Gloss Angeles. She gets transformed into a real fairy with swirly rainbow wings, and she gets pink highlights in her hair. She wears pink, strappy shoes with wings on the heel, and a pink and blue dress. Gallery __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Barbie: A Fairy Secret Category:Barbie: A Fairy Secret Characters Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Characters